Charmed: It's still on Fire
by Le Demarreur du Feu
Summary: Piper moves to Virginia with her three kids to escape magic. However when she comes here she finds that you can't ever escape it when she stumbles upon a lost relative. Together they team up to fight the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1:A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed. I only use the characters and themes to present you with a story. The only thing I own are the characters and everything else that you are not familiar with. Everything else belongs to Arron Spelling and producers.

A New Beginning

A New Beginning

As she pulled into the drive way of her new house, Piper thought of the past events that had brought her to Virginia. Since her divorce with Leo, she had felt out of place in the Manor even if he wasn't living there. She decided to pack up her life, club, and her children and left her sisters. She wanted to start new and she had remembered that her ancestors had done that in Virginia.

Piper turned in her seat to look at her three children, all of which had raised Kane on the way, but were now sleeping peacefully. Wyatt, the oldest, was now five and was starting to resemble his father in looks as well as in powers. Chris, who was four, was still unable to control most of his powers and often sent his dinner flying instead of eating it. And her sweetest child, although a real handful, was Melinda. She was three and had no active powers as of yet. For this fact Piper was glad, three children were enough of a concern with out there powers.

She looks back at her house. Although it was small she liked what it had to offer. It was set in the country which would be a good place to raise a family, especially a family who could blow up a whole neighborhood. She opened the car door and got her kids out and went to the door. A week early the movers had gone and furnished the house making it ready for them to move into. Upon opening the door, she knew it was the right choice to come here to start over. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

A ways away from the house there stood a lone figure with its horse. The wind graced the hair blowing it across her face as she watched the newcomer. She wore black trousers and a white button up shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. Covering her head and shading her eyes was a leather flop hat. She looked down on the spectacle and felt intrigued by the new women. She instantly saw something strange about the women, strange much like herself.

The women brushed the hair out her face and took a cigarette out of her breast pocket. With out a lighter she lit it and snapped to put the flame out on her finger. When the door of the house closed she watched a minute more and then turned to her horse. She walks over and rubs the huge Clydesdale and with a simple action mounted the huge beast. She pulls back on the reins making the horse rare up and turn, then gallops off into the distance.

After Piper put Melinda to bed she came into Chris' and Wyatt's room.

"Chris, put it back you can't go moving everything, it's not fair! I want to brush my teeth! Chris, come on where is it?" Wyatt is apparently upset about everything especially relocating to a new unfamiliar place. He takes out his frustration by yelling at his little brother when he does something wrong.

"Okay boys, its time for bed. Chris hop into bed and get to sleep."

"Alright Mommy," Piper bends over the bed and kisses him while at the same time taking the toothbrush from underneath his pillow.

"Wyatt is this what you are looking for? Go brush up." Wyatt runs to the bathroom. Piper a moment later comes in and sees the boy done but looking down at the floor.

"Wyatt I know you hate having to move here but I promise you it's going to be better. Once I get the club up and running I can get some more stuff so you can have a bunch of fun. You'll make friends real quick once school starts. But just because you don't like living here doesn't mean you can get bossy. I'm not going to have it young man."

"Mom, I just don't see why we had to leave dad… Leave our home."

"Wyatt this is our home now. And I'll always love your dad, it's just our work interfered a lot with our lives. You'll understand later. But now you better wipe your face. You got an awful look." At that the boy smiles and hugs his mom. She kisses him and then bounds into bed.

Piper turns out the light upstairs and then walks down to the den. As she passes the clock she sees that it is close to nine. She flings herself into a chair and thinks about how rough a day it had been. She also thought about all she had to do the next day. She knew she had to go into Charlottesville to start setting up the club. Her thoughts started to blur as she started to doze in the chair. She quickly fell asleep in the chair.

Knocking sounded at the door. Piper woke with a jolt and looked at the clock it read three. The knocking came again and Piper questioned who could be calling this early in the morning. She gets up to answer it when she hears commotion outside and a curdled scream.

"Help Me, Please!"

She flew open the door to and saw a young girl of fifteen at the door. Behind her is a huge creature. Piper grabs the girls arm and drags her inside slamming the door behind them. She then goes to a window and looks out. The creature jumps at the window. Piper draws the curtain and turns toward the girl.

"What is that thing?"

Sobbing the girl spoke in a whisper, "It… it was my boyfriend. This was the night we were going to go all the way, I changed my mind and he got mad. I didn't mean to make him angry then he turned into that and I got scared so I ran."

"It's going to be alright, sit down and I'll think of something to do." Piper starts to pace the room and begins to think of what action to take. She thought she could always explode it, but that was not something she wanted to do. In actuality she thought by moving to Virginia she could escape the supernatural.

She continued to pace but noticed the increased noise out side. Then she heard the yell of a person. She runs to the window and looks out. The creature had heard the yell and had gone after it. Following the creatures path she saw the source of the yell.

On her horse the leather clad women had made a wild yell to turn the creature to attack her. When it began to come she drew her sword and raised it in an arc awaiting the creatures jump. When it did she brought the sword down on top of it. She replaced her sword and glanced up at the window from which Piper was looking out. She then took her hand and formed a fireball and dropped it on the creature's carcass.

As it burned she watched and then glanced up and made eye contact with Piper. With the eye contact she read Piper's every thought. Leaving the thought questions unanswered she touched the brim of her hat and rode on.

The young girl joined Piper at the window and watched the fire.

"Is that... that Bennie? No!" The girl ran to the door and hurled it open. She ran to the fire and fell. Piper stood in the doorway.

"You Monster! How could you have done this! He was a good person," her tears rolled down her checks and the words came out in great sobs. She looked at Piper. "How could you have let her kill him?" With the harsh words thrown at Piper, she left never to see her love again.

Piper returned inside after the flame was out. She leaned against the door and thought back. She wondered who the strange woman was, and whether or not she was good or evil. All at once she knew she couldn't sleep and went into the kitchen.

The next morning Piper loaded her children in the jeep and took them to a daycare. She spent an unnecessary hour there filling out paperwork and finally made it to the club at twelve. She noticed immediately that the club was located in the heart of Charlottesville and she would prosper there. She walked in and was pleased with the interior as well.

A couple of hours after Piper got to the club she was surprised to hear the door open. She walked up to greet the guest and immediately knew who it was. It was the stranger from the previous night.

"Nice place you're fixing here. Does it have a name yet?" The woman looked around the club and then at Piper when she didn't get a response. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to do what I did to that human turned Demon last night."

"How do I know that? You could be just as evil as that thing was."

"Because I'm not that kind of person. I saved that girl whether she believed it or not. Maybe you'd feel better if I introduced myself," The woman removed her flop hat and placed it on the counter. She then walked around the bar and poured two drinks. "My name is Pyra Perkins. However, Perkins is my foster name. My real name is Halliwell. Sound familiar?"

"How are you a Halliwell? Who are you?"

"I'm a Witch just like you. My Mom had me when she was nineteen. It was March 18, 1989. She gave me up because she was too young. She came to see me at least three times every year. That is at least until 2000 when she was killed by the Demon Shax trying to save her sister. My mother was Prue. You are my aunt Piper."

Stunned, Piper shakes her head in disbelief, "No, You're lying. You can't be her daughter she would have told us."

"She was going to but she never got the chance. She loved her sisters. Her biggest fear was water and losing one of those sisters. She would do anything to help an innocent. She was shocked when she got her powers even though she knew about mine. She was a mother to y'all more so than she was me. She had to be she felt it was her responsibility. Don't you get it, Prue was my Mom. I swear. I don't lie and I'm not reading your mind because right now you're thinking why I am consuming your liquor."

"You are telepathic? No I don't believe you. You can't be her daughter. It's not possible." Piper shook her head again and then raised her arm and pointed to the door. "Get out now!"

Pyra turned up the glass of liquor and then grabbed her hat. She got to the door and turned.

"If you decide to believe me I'll be at the farm down the road from your house. Just ask for Py. The old man will know to get me."

Py went out the door. Piper went to it and closed it but saw Py jump the side of her yellow Firebird convertible and drive away.

Piper stayed at the Club for four more hours then went to pick up her kids and go home. On the way she started to question the facts that Py had presented her with and the curiosity of the whole situation began to get to her. After she tucked in Melinda and the boys she took a walk up the road and saw the old farm house that Py had referred to. She refused to go any closer but still she walked by the house. Soon she had come to a clearing she scanned the area and saw Py kneeling at a fresh grave. Next to her was her horse.

Piper overcome by her curiosity walked over to Py and stood three feet behind her until Py knew she was there.

"So the curiosity got to you? I knew it would. But you still don't believe me."

"No, I don't believe you but considering I don't have any friends here I can take the time to try." Piper looks at the tombstone. It read David Perkins.

"He was a good old man. His wife died in a fire when I was three. He was all I had. He beat me numerous times but I could stand it. He hated I was a Witch." Py got up and picked up her jacket. With her back towards Piper she began to put it on. Piper gets closer and sees a tattoo on Py's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, what's that on your shoulder?"

"Well you ought to recognize your family knows it all to well. Maybe that will prove to you that I am your family. Mom showed the symbol to me in 1999. Getting that tattoo made me feel closer to y'all, to Mom."

At seeing that tattoo she started to believe the truth which Py told. Py knew this and smiled. Py grabbed her horse's reins and started to walk back. Piper stopped her and gave her a hug. That hug was a show of trust between them Py returned the hug gratefully.

On Piper's front porch they sat and talked for the rest of the night. Py absorbed everything that Piper told her about Prue. But still something kept her from enjoying the family reunion. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew that something wasn't right. She passed off the feeling and continued to enjoy the time with her aunt.


	2. Chapter 2:And So It Began

And So It Began

And So It Began

After living in Virginia for two weeks, Piper had gotten used to the routine of doing the work. The work was harder than it was in California. This was to be expected because it was in the country. She had opened the club in the matter of a week with the help from Py who was always there and doing something that needed to be done. She had also gotten used to Py who had become a dear friend. She still didn't completely believe that Py was family, but since her time with her she had accepted her.

At the moment, Piper was going about the house cleaning up her children's toys. Her children, at that time, were out with Py in the cart pulled by her horse. Wyatt had taken a particular liking to Py which made Piper happy that he was getting used to the move. Piper looked out the window and saw Py's cart coming up the drive so she walked out on the porch.

"Hey Piper, I think they enjoyed the ride. As you can see two of them are asleep. Wyatt helped me drive home. He's got a knack for the driving this ole horse." Py climbs down and then picks up Melinda from the back of the cart and hands her to her mother. She then got Chris. "Maybe you ought to let Wyatt play and put these guys down." She looked off into the distance. She had a strained look on her face.

Piper quickly put her kids down for a nap and put Wyatt in a room to play. She then went out to talk to Py and find out why she was upset. She suspected that it was something to do with the supernatural. But what she would find out would be something completely different. Once out the door she saw Py sitting on the wagon picking her cuticles. In that position Py reminded Piper of Prue. She saw it before but had just brushed it aside.

Py looked up, "You can tell something is wrong with me, but what you are thinking is wrong with me is where your wrong. It has nothing to do with the Supernatural or Witchy stuff just the reality." Py waved Piper over to the wagon. "I think you'll get the situation better if I showed you."

Once Piper was on the wagon seat Py started the wagon. They rode in silence until they reach Py's farmhouse. Out front of the house in the neatly kept yard was a sign. Piper noticed it immediately and her mouth dropped.

"You can't be serious. You're not selling your land and house. Where are you going to go what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. The old man had taken two mortgages out on the house. He hadn't paid back a cent on the money. You can see that's more than I want to take on." Py sighed and turned to Piper. "That's why I have to ask you if you can let me have a job at the club. It will only be for a short time just until I can get enough money to get out of here."

"Py, of course you can have a job. I mean you are always there. You are like part owner. Hey that sounds like a good job for you."

"Thank you Piper. But I still have to sell the house. There are too many bad memories in it. I remember how scared I always got when the old man would back me into a corner and beat the shit out of me. That proves I can't be here any more. I also have to sell old Clyde here. He's been good to me but he costs to much for me to take care of him any more. I hate to do that, but I have to." Py looks down at her feet and then over at the house and land.

"Do you know where you are going to live? I mean you can stay with us."

"No, I don't want to impose on y'all."

"No you won't be imposing even if you decided to stay with us permanently. We have plenty of room one room isn't much to spare. Believe me the kids would love to have you."

Py looked up and nodded, "Thank you. I think I will stay for that reason." She again looks away toward the house. Upon seeing something move behind the house she jumps down and runs to it.

The Demon behind the house had seen the two pull up and had took off. He knew that she would soon be close on his heels so he entered the back door. Py saw the door swing shut and stops abruptly. At that instant she felt a weird sensation one she hadn't felt since the old man had died. It was the feeling that she always got before she was beat. She entered the house as Piper came around the corner. She followed her in.

Py walked through the kitchen and saw the old mans rocker moving.

"You're late. I want my dinner on time, witch!" His voice resonated in her mind and she was shocked to hear it. Still pondering this he got up and began walking to her.

"No, you can't be here. You're dead."

"Ha, not as dead as you're going to be!" He closes his hand around her throat and backed her in to the corner. He slowly raised her off the floor and then raised his other hand to smack her back down. She winced in the expected slap, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw his hand stopped. She pried his hand off her neck and saw Piper. She had frozen the man. Py looked at him.

"This was always my biggest fear. I hated him."

"Py he may have been Demonic in his ways but he was human. But how did he come back to life? Wait you said this was your biggest fear?"

"Yeah every time."

"Well then I may know what's happening. You have to over come your fear. Fight him your strong enough. It's not really him." She unfroze him and he lowered his hand and turned.

"How did you do that witch? Using your powers again? You'll never need them again after I'm through with you!"

"No I won't old man!" Py raised her fist and struck the old man in the face making it disappear.

"Piper, you did it! Okay now it's supernatural. What's going on?"

"I think it's the Demon of Fear, but I'm not sure."

"Dammit, I'm getting sick of Demons they just hit at the right time when your life is going down the drain!" Py walked out the door and started to take her horse to the barn.

Piper looked around in the house and saw a few pictures on the mantle. She picked up one that caught her eye. In the photo was a smaller version of Py and with her was her mother. It was Prue. Piper returned the picture to its place and walked out the house.

Py drove Piper back to her house and walked in with her. She knew she couldn't stay at her house that night so she slept at Piper's. The next morning she got up early only to find Piper up and on the front porch. She was looking at a book with a green cover and Triquetra on the cover.

"Morning Piper, what type of book is that?"

"Hey Py, did you sleep alright? It's called the book of shadows. In California Phoebe and Paige have a duplicate, we copied before I left that way on both sides of the states there would be one. I have the original." Py looked at it astounded by its size. She then looked at the page Piper had open. The page was on the Demon of Fear, Barbas.

"Is that the Demon you think it was?"

"Mm hmm. But I thought my sisters and I had gotten rid of him long ago I don't understand why he's back."

Py looked down, "Do think that she would like me?"

"What? Who are you referring to?"

"Never mind don't worry about it."

"Okay, Barbas has to be back otherwise these fears wouldn't be coming out." She turned a page and at the turn a voice sounded from the upstairs.

"Mommy, something's with Chris and Melinda." The two women ran quickly upstairs to see the two youngest lying on the floor. Piper stood motionless. Py went over and checked both children's pulses. She shook her head, both kids were dead. Piper began to cry. Py rushed to her and kept her from falling. While she cried Wyatt placed his hands over each child's face and one by one they opened their eyes.

They rushed to their mother and gave her a big hug. Py knew by reading Piper's mind that that was her biggest fear.

Py left the family and walked down stairs she was overwhelmed by the good family environment. She was glad that Piper's children had what she never really could have. They had a mother that stayed with them full time. She walked out on the porch and lit up a cigarette. At snapping the flame out she heard foot falls behind her. Thinking it was Piper she didn't turn to face her.

"You have such a beautiful family. One that really cares about you, I wish I had that."

"I wish I had a family that respected me, instead of being a nuisance child!"

Py swiveled on her feet and saw her mother standing behind her with a sullen disapproving look on her face. Prue hadn't aged a bit from the last time Py had seen her which made her come to the conclusion that it was not real. Just another fear that Barbas projected.

"Everything you've done and will due is a disgrace to me. You were a mistake I made that I shouldn't have made. I wish you were never born you disrespectful punk. Look at you your 20 you smoke and you drink. You're not a good child you're a hellish demon!"

Py melted in the floor at those words not noticing Piper descending the stairs.

"Py, get up! It's not really her. You have to stand and kill it. If you kill it, Barbas will be vanquished for good!"

Py had fallen to pieces at the image of her mother and her harsh words. Piper made her way to Py and helped her up.

"I know it's going to be hard for you but you have the power to kill it. Light him up! That's all you have to do!"

"No, she's right I'm a worthless child. Even you don't think that's my real mom. I'm a disgrace of a person I even disgraced the old man because I was a witch!" Py wiped her face, "I just can't do it anymore!" Py stood up and looked at Piper. She bent and reached for her bowie knife. Py turned the knife with the point facing her and was stopped by Piper. She then looked at the image of Prue.

"Yes, go ahead and do it! No one will miss you. You're doing the world a greater good." Py looked back at Piper and turned the knife and threw it.

The knife embedded itself in the chest of Prue. Py then lit the all too unfamiliar woman. It slowly changed its figure back to that of Barbas.

"You disrespectful Wench! No wonder your mother hated you!" He disintegrated never to be seen again.

Py turned back to Piper and fell into her embrace. Piper stroked her hair consoling the girl. She knew that Py would never be the same with the turn of events that she had just witnessed.

Piper finally took Py into the bedroom and made her lie down. Before long Py was asleep, but she still convulsed from the frightening experience. Piper headed off to the club leaving her children and Py in the house.

At around midnight Piper returned home and found Py sitting on the front Porch she had a melancholy look on her face and would not look at Piper. She took a long draw on the cigarette.

"Piper, I'm sorry for everything. I'm just worthless. It's like Barbas said she hated me, everyone does and I don't blame them." Piper joined Py on the lowest step and put her arm over her shoulder.

"Py, you are a wonderful girl you're strong, intelligent and a good friend. Indeed you have some flaws, but who doesn't, even your mother did." Piper gave her a little squeeze, "Py I believe that she was your mother because I saw the picture of you two in your house. From that photo it looked as though she loved you very much. Don't believe what Barbas said, believe what I am saying. I'm her sister and she took care of me and Phoebe. And because she was like a mother to us leads me to suspect that she thought you were wonderful. She always had that motherly quality and I never knew where she got it from. Now I do." Piper smiled as Py looked up at her. "You are my sister's daughter and I love you for that."

A tear started down Py's face as she stood up and put the half burned cigarette out. Then she bent and hugged her aunt knowing all was right.


	3. Chapter 3:For Dessert, A slice of Py

For Dessert, A slice of Py

For Dessert, A slice of Py

It is a busy night at the club and Piper sees that it is a full house. Her club had become quite renowned in Charlottesville since she opened. Py who was co-owner of the club had become a permanent fixture in it. Although underage she was excellent at making the drinks. When she wasn't doing anything she would bus tables and do dishes. Piper had stumbled across a good find. Or perhaps it had stumbled across her. She scanned the bar scene and then found Py sitting at it. She had a smile on her for the first time in a long while. Piper welcomed the grin and was glad to see Py wearing it.

Piper started over toward Py but was quick to realize why she was grinning. Py was talking to the new bartender that Piper had hired. Piper walked more carefully and slinked over without interrupting the two. She went behind the counter.

"So Dillon, do you like working here?"

"Yea, thus far. I mean I like doing the work its fun and I love meeting new people.

And the people I work with are really, really cool."

"Oh? Well who in particular do you think is cool?"

"Ah well… oh hey Piper."

Piper looks at the pair, "Hey you two hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you're not Piper. We were just you know talking." Py looks at her aunt and smiles, "So hey what are we going to do later?"

But before she could get the whole sentence out the club door swung open with a loud bang. In walked a hulking figure that had plated skin and horns protruding from his skin. Piper saw him and instantly froze the room.

"Quick move Piper. Or not move what is he doing here?"

"You're asking me that expecting I really know what he is doing here."

"Well there is one thing we can do to find out why he's here, unfreeze him and let's find out." Piper looked cautiously at the Demon and then unfroze it.

"My dear witches, I come to bid you good day. But I did not come for both of you my dears… I come to take the ones life that my father killed the mother of."

"Well you're going to have to take on both of us if you want one of us!" Piper looked at the demon that raised his hand at her.

"Now Piper, I haven't come for you. And I certainly haven't come to fight but instead to challenge her to a duel." He points at Py and continues, "My father was Shax and he killed your mother who was the strongest of the three at that time. And on my father's deathbed he told me of her daughter and how she was even stronger."

Py lips quivered but when she spoke her voice didn't falter. "Why would you want to kill me? And why wait, why not do it now?"

"Because dearest it's only proper to do things right. So I shall. Tomorrow at noon you shall meet me in the old field behind the manor-house down the road. It is the weapon of your choice, but be forewarned I know how to battle with all the weapons!" In a gulf of heat the Demon disappeared.

Without unfreezing the club Piper said, "I guess I know what we are doing to night." And she unfroze the club.

At closing Py was cleaning up when Dillon came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. Py was startled and jumped swung around and hit him in the face. He fell back.

"God! What is your problem? You don't just swing on someone when they are trying to give you a hug. I think you broke my nose!"

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry Dillon. I guess I'm kind of jumpy right now. Here let me take you to the hospital."

"Uh hold on Py. Don't you remember you have that thing tomorrow? You got to get ready for it."

"Sorry Dillon, that is really important. Can I take you to the hospital another time?"

"No need I quit."

Py looks away as he leaves. "I certainly got rid of him! Sorry Piper I didn't mean to make him quit. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But you hit him so hard. Py how much can you lift?"

"I used to be able to lift 150 pounds but I doubt I can do that now."

"I got a test for you; try lifting that sound system over there." Py went to it and picked it up as if were a feather.

"Piper if you were going to get me to lift something, make it heavier than this! How much does this weigh?"

"Py, it is heavy it weighs over 500 pounds. You have another power super strength! That will help you tomorrow!"

At home Py sat in the house and thought. After she had sat there for at least an hour, Piper walked in. In Piper's thoughts she was worried about her niece. As of yet she had not chosen her weapon. She had to admit Py was a good fighter, but still she had the right to worry!

"You don't have to worry about me Piper. I mean even if I do lose to him it won't be a big loss."

"Py stop that kind of talk! You're going to do fine." The phone rang and Piper answered it. Py knew from the way she talked that it was Phoebe and Paige on the phone. They called often times and knew about Py. However like Piper, at first, they didn't believe the story that she was there oldest sister's daughter. Py walked out on the front porch in the dark. As much as she tried she couldn't control the tremors that went through her body. She was as scared as Piper was worried.

"Calm down Phoebe what in the world is the matter?"

"Piper you said that Py looked a lot like Prue right and she had a tattoo on her shoulder of the Triquetra?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Piper, I had a premonition of her. She was sword fighting a demon who we looked up. His name is Beltrose. He is the son of Shax."

"Yea I know of him he paid us a visit at the new club he set up a duel with Py."

"You can't let her go! In my vision she is going to get killed."

"Are you sure Phoebe? I mean I really don't want her to go but she may have to or he'll come looking for her.

"Piper keep her away from him until we can get there we are on the next flight out. Will you pick us up?"

"Yea, sure thing. I'll see you when you get here." Piper hung up the phone and walked to the screen door she saw Py leaning up against the pole with her head resting against it. Piper walked out and joined her.

"We have to go to the airport at six tomorrow and pick my sisters up."

Silent Py nods and then spoke, "That'll be fine. I guess you wanted to take my yellow car right." She paused, "I know what I'm going to use to kill Beltrose with. I guess you know to. You can't stop me from going I have to go."

"Py I'm not going to try to stop you I just want you to know that you have the back up of the Power of Three!"

"I won't need it." Py hops over the railing and lands on her feet on the ground below. She then walks a few feet away and then turns the jingling of keys is heard. Keys then land on the porch in front of Piper.

There are the keys to my car go get your sisters in the morning I have things to get ready."

Py walks down to the old house that she has not yet sold. She walks up to her bedroom once in the house. Py reaches under the old bed in the dark room and pulls out an old trunk. From in the trunk she takes out a saber that her mother had given to her after the Old man had taught her to use them. Once out of the scabbard the blade shows tarnish. On the blade are the initials AWW. They were of a Great Uncle that had fought during the Civil War for the South. Little was known about it, but she did know she was going to use it to kill Beltrose!

From deeper in the trunk Py takes out an old Bowie and attaches it to her leg. She decided that this should remain hidden until the time it is needed. She then sets to work cleaning the Saber blade. She figures that if she's going to use it, it might as well be clean. Se finishes it around five in the morning and watches Piper ride by on the way to the airport. She then decides to lie down and take a rest. She figured she better take it now because it could be her last.

Piper walks through the airport and greets Phoebe and Paige at the gate. They quickly realize that Py is not with them and are quick to move. Not seeing Piper's jeep they become confused.

Phoebe looks at the car as Piper gets in it, "Piper where is your jeep?"

"Who cares this car is so classic. It's a 1968 Firebird! It's awesome Piper."

"Don't get too attached Paige it's not mine its Py's. I couldn't stop her. She is as stubborn as her mother!"

"I can't believe you can take that lie. Any way we got to get to her." Phoebe gave Piper a hateful look for considering Py their niece. Instead of going straight to Piper's they drive straight to Py's house. They go inside and see nothing. Py was not in the house. They walk up to her bedroom and see the open trunk. Phoebe touches the trunk instantly getting an image Py riding a horse into a field. It didn't last long but it was enough to clue them in on where Py was. Piper and Paige quickly leave the house to see if Py was in the barn still.

While they were checking there Phoebe goes downstairs and goes to the mantle. She sees the picture of Prue and Py. She picks it up and sees the young child playing with Prue. They seem to be having a grand time the time was short. Phoebe returns the picture to its spot and heads outside.

"Phoebe she's already left. Get in the car quick." Piper yells at Phoebe from the barn. Paige is first to the car and starts the engine as the other two get in the car. A moment later they speed away to catch up with Py.

An hour earlier, Py had gotten up and went out to the barn. There she put on her boots, trench coat, and flop hat. She then attaches her saber to her belt. After saddling up her horse she headed out of the barn. She gives the horse a rub and then mounts it. It rears up and she swivels it around into the direction that she wants to go. In a canter she gracefully takes her last ride.

Her thoughts on the way are of her expectations of what was to come. She knew that the fight was going to be hard but she was going to kill Beltrose even if she died herself.

Finally, she reached the field where Beltrose stood.

"My dear Pyra, so nice of you to come. I see you have chosen the saber as your weapon. Fine choice."

"Alright Beltrose let's get this over with." Py drew her saber. Beltrose was quick to follow. And all at once duel began. The sky begins to darken as the battle gets more heated from above the pair a gray mist forms to watch the battle. Beltrose takes the upper hand quickly but in retort Py defends his every blow and soon are equally matched.

Once at the field, the charmed ones rush to the spot at which the fight is taking place. They watch unable to stop it. Py has the upper hand but quickly loses it. Beltrose knocks her down and puts the sword at her throat, but then with draws it and allows her to get up.

"What's he doing he let her get up?" Paige wondered as she watched the terrifying scene.

"He's playing with her before e kills her" Piper says with little emphasis.

Phoebe adds, "Like a cat with a mouse."

Py backs up and trips over a root. At this her saber went flying.

"Ha, I got you now Pyra." He points the sword at her chest. But he wasn't expecting her to kick. Because of her strength he went flying. Py reaches down and gets out the Bowie. Over her shoulder she sees the Three coming toward her. She throws a blaze to light the grass in front of them to prevent them from coming any further.

Py runs toward Beltrose and fails to see his raised sword. He strikes her in the stomach. He pulls back and turns and wipes the blade on his pants. Py slowly sinks to the ground. However, with a last bit of strength she raises her hand with the Bowie in it and stabs Beltrose in the heart. Within seconds he is dust and Py falls on top of his ashes.

"No she can't be dead." Piper looks over the flames and sees Py fall. All three women watch in silence as a figure descends from the mist. They all immediately recognize it as Prue's spirit.

The figure reaches Py's head and touches it. Py turns and let's her eyes focus.

"Mom, am I dead?"

"No Py you are not. You are going to be just fine. Just rest. I am so proud of you Py, I couldn't have asked for a better child. I love you!" At that Py smiles and blacks out.

Prue slowly fades away. She puts the fire out and is gone. Immediately the three rush to Py and called an ambulance. Py is rushed to the hospital and put into surgery.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige wait in the waiting room and doze lightly. Eventually the Doctor emerges from the door. Piper is the first to get up.

"Are you the Halliwell's?" Piper nods expectantly. "Well the good news is that the injury didn't hit any major organs. She will be fine. However, she has lost a lot of blood."

"That's great! Can we see her," The doctor nodded at Piper.

He then added, "But only one at a time." Piper followed the doctor to the room and saw Py sleeping.

Piper steps to the bed and touches Py's hand. She then clasps it feeling the cold stiffness in it. She looked down at her helpless niece.

"Thank you Prue. Thank you."

At that Py squeezed Piper's hand to assure her that she would be okay.

**This is my first Fanfiction and would really appreciate a response on how it is. Reviews are welcome! Thank you!**

**-_Le Demarreur du Feu_**


	4. Chapter 4:A Four Leaf Clover

**Thank you Philemon for the review! Keep reading and Please Review more. I'll like a response about how my work is. Thanks again for reading!!**

A Four Leaf Clover

A Four Leaf Clover

Piper enters the hospital room and is instantly shocked to see Py sitting up and talking. Just two days before hand Py was on the verge of death. Piper figured that because of Py's most recently found power of strength, had a way of making her heal quicker.

"Hey Piper! It's real good to see you. The doctors say that I am recovering remarkable and I can go home any time I want." Py smiles at Piper, "It must have been that new power of strength I guess."

"Indeed it must have been. So you want to leave now? Phoebe and Paige are staying with me for a while. Phoebe is sure skeptical about you being Prue's daughter."

"Oh, I knew that would be the case. But I'm ready to go I hate hospitals." Py looks out the window, "When I was lying in that field I saw Mom. She was beautiful. I also want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You're a great friend and a great aunt. Of course Mom told me all of that.

Piper smiles and then turns and calls a nurse in to help Py get ready to leave. An hour later they are pulling into the driveway at Piper's house. Py gets out the car like nothing is wrong with her and begins to walk to the field beside Piper's house.

"And where do you think you are going? I think you'll go inside and lie done. You may be healed but you still have a ways to go." Py laughs and goes into the house with Piper. As she enters she sees Phoebe and Paige. Paige instantly gets up and greets her.

"You must be Py. You have an awesome car! I guess I'm your Aunt Paige."

"Hi, you're the half sister to my mother then. She never knew you. It's nice to meet you. Yea that old firebird I got when I was seventeen and I restored it. It gets me from point A to B." Phoebe then gets up and walks to Py.

"I am Phoebe but I refuse to be considered your aunt. If Prue had a child she would have told us. Excuse me." Phoebe brushes Py's side and walks up the stairs. Py s left with a mellow face and takes a seat on the sofa. Paige and Piper immediately sense the tension.

"I'm sorry Py; Phoebe doesn't adjust well to change anymore. After Piper moved out she was distraught for weeks. I'll go talk to her."

"I'll go too. Will you be alright done here?"

"Oh yea the sofa seems to be calling my name."

Piper and Paige head upstairs to talk to Phoebe. Py lays down feeling pain all at once in her midsection. As soon as she gets comfortable a knock sounds on the door. She slowly gets up with considerable pain and goes to answer it.

She opens the door only to see nothing. Annoyed she began to close it when she hears a voice.

"Err Hmm… Young lady. You are looking exceptionally pretty today. May I come in I have need for your assistance."

With out hesitation the short young man enters the house. He is about 3'5 and has bright orange hair under a dirty brown derby. He also has a golden mustache which makes him look distinguished. He also wears a dirty frock coat and knee length pants with buckled shoes.

"Allow me to introduce me self… I am Shannon Knight, but please call me Shan. Shannon is so lady like."

"What exactly are you?"

"He is a leprechaun. We helped his kind a few years back." Piper and Paige descend the staircase and see the small man.

"Aww, So I see you know of my kind. Well, I have a tiny problem and I heard you are the go to lassies."

"Hold up I am really confused. Your kidding a leprechaun is here and wants our help can't he just be mischievous and trick whatever?" Py asks with doubt.

"No lass, I refuse to use my powers thatta way and for that me brothers hate me. That is why I need your help. Me father died and now my brothers deny me my inheritance."

"Oh no, that's not fair." Paige walks to the little man and kneels.

"Indeed it's not." Shan frowns and looks into Paige's eyes. "They have banned me from my realm and I can not return because all I want to do is get my inheritance and become a human like the rest ye."

Py overwhelmed walks out the door.

"Dammit, that's two today why is everyone on the edge today. I'll go talk to her. Paige you stay here with Shan." Piper begins to open the door when Shan comes to her.

"My dearie, I feel like I have created the problem for her and I would like to be the one to fix it. May I?"

Piper holds the door open for the small man and he walks through it.

Shan sees Py leaning up against a fence post and heads to her. He climbs the fence railings and sits next to her. He then takes out his pipe but realizes he has lost his lighter.

"Excuse me lass, you wouldn't happen to have a light wouldja?" Py lights her finger and Shan takes a puff on the pipe. Together they look across the field.

"So lassie, why are you feeling down, I know it t'ain't cause I am here." Py puts her head in her hands and looks down.

"No you are the least of my worries. It's just from the moment I got rid of Beltrose and I saw her I felt happy but then she left and with her she took something. And to make matters worse Phoebe doesn't believe me. I wish there was some way to prove to her that I was."

"Aww, Lass I'm sure there is. Just search yer heart and you will find it. As fer yer mother, she asked me to tell you that she loves you and she will be with you soon."

"What how do you know that?"

"My realm has connections with the heavens. But hopefully I won't much longer."

"Why do you not want to be a leprechaun? I mean you got so much."

"Lass there is more to life than material items. I am sick of living alone." Py and Shan make eye contact and they have a feeling that they want the same thing. Not to be alone.

Py breaks the moment first and then walks down the road. Shan catches up to her.

"Dearie where are you headed?"

"To my house I don't feel welcome in Piper's house right now. Besides, there ain't enough room. You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you I may take you up on that. Why do you have this old house for sale?"

Py looks at the house. "Too many bad memories, and I don't have enough money to keep the place." Again their eyes meet.

Once in the door they head upstairs. Once in Py's bedroom they cannot prevent themselves from giving into their emotions. That night Py and Shan fell in love.

Py lie awake after a long passionate night and thinks back over the last couple of days. Next to her Shan sleeps softly snoring. Her injury started to hurt her once again and she sat up. At that the phone rang. She quickly got to it and answered it so as not to wake Shan.

"Hello"

"Py, it's Phoebe. We need to talk about some issues."

"What? Can't it wait 'til morning?"

"No! Can I come to your house?"

"Yea I'll see you when you get here." Py hung up the phone. She leaned over the bed and kissed the sleeping man. She then headed downstairs and made some coffee.

Phoebe knocked on the door. Py came to it and opened allowing her inside. Py knew instantly what she was here for.

"Py, I want you to know that I don't believe your Prue's child. But there are things that I have seen that make me believe otherwise as well."

"Well you should believe it because like it or not I'm he child. You're wondering why she didn't tell you because it would put us all in danger if she did. She had planned on it but she didn't make it and couldn't. I have proof that she's my mother." Py walks to the mantle and picks up the photo that Phoebe had seen before. "I was seven here and my mother loved me very much. After she threw that ball to me I lit it on fire. She knew about my powers but when she got hers she was shocked she had some too."

"You mean she didn't tell us to protect us all?"

"Yea, she loved me but there was always someone she loved more and that was her sisters. Y'all were her life. I was just part of the picture."

"I'm sorry Py. I feel really guilty now. I feel as though I took your Mom." Phoebe put her hand on Py's shoulder, "I'll try to make it up to you." At that Phoebe got up and left closing the door behind her.

"Py, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it looks like you had a stroke of luck."

"It was all thanks to you. Now I got to repay you. You are going to be human like you want!" Py smiles and goes to the stairs and hugs Shan.

An hour later after the sun is up they go to Piper's. There the book of shadows is open and Piper is desperately searching.

"Py, thank god you're here. Where did you go last night? Not concerned about it. I can't find anything to help Shan out."

"That's alright ma'am. I only need one witch to help me out and she is right here." Shan points to Py and smiles. "I believe there is a spell in there that will send us to me Realm though. May I?" Shan took the book while Py and Piper walk into the kitchen.

"Py, I sense something between you two. Where did you two go last night?"

"It was too crowded here and plus Phoebe didn't want me here."

Piper gives Py a look and says, "Oh, so he slept at your house? I'm sure you did more than sleep. By the way have there been any offers on your house?"

"No not a one. No one wants an old country home anymore. But I have no comment on the other thing that you refer to." Py grins and then looks down and shakes her hair out her face. "Phoebe came by this morning. She wanted to accept me into the family. It was so weird. Is she here right now?"

"No her and Paige are out shopping for Christmas gifts."

"Christmas? That's a month away."

"No it's 2 weeks away. You missed a lot with your injury and house and stuff."

"Yeah I guess. I haven't done any shopping."

At that moment Shan enters the room. "I found the spell now all we got to do is say it."

"Shan let me ask you a question, why do you want to be human?" Py looks at him and asks.

"I am sick of the stereotype of leprechauns being sneaky and conniving. I also am sick of being alone I want love." Shan stares at Py. Without taking his eyes from her he continued, "Me brothers are the selfish ones. For years they have teased me and then recently they have stolen several Irish children."

"Oh no, why would they do that?" Piper looks at the two.

"'Cause they are ignorant. I want to free them children and get my inheritance." He looks again at Py, "are you ready to go darlin'?"

"Yes," she hugs her aunt and steps back to Shan's side. They then read the spell and were gone.

They appear in a green pasture. There is a fairy ring in the center of it where a leprechaun sits mending a shoe.

"Well, if t'isn't the ol' Shannon. What ye doin here? You were never to return ye old coot."

"No I wasn't supposed to come back but I came for me inheritance. I'm not willing to give up what me father worked so hard for me to get!"

"Well yer gonna have to. That is unless you are willing to trade this pretty lass here." He runs to Py in a blur and strokes her leg. Py turns and kicks him off.

"I guess we can add pervert to the list of bad leprechaun traits!" Py follows Shan who picks up the other's walking stick and draws a rainbow. He grabs Py's hand and they are transported to a cavern underground.

"Be ready to fight darlin', do what ever is necessary to protect yer self."

"I'll do more than that! I came to help you and I'll keep you safe." Shan smiles and then walks to where the others are.

"Good day my brothers, I come for what is mine!" With there shocked faces he kicks his short legs and knocks the shortest down. A moment later the shortest is on his feet and running toward Py. She lets a fire ball travel from her fingers and light him up. She then runs to the back of the cave. She sees that there are grates in the floor and under them are the tiny faces of the lost children. Again a leprechaun comes at her and she lights him up. She manages to use her strength to pry the grates up and slowly help the children out.

Shan sees Py saving the children and agrees that they are the most important to save at the time. As soon as he sees that she has gotten them all out he draws a rainbow and forces her threw it.

"Shan I'm not leaving you here to fend them off by your self."

"No go now! The children are more important than me. Go!"

Py leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "I love you my brave, brave Knight!"

At that Py leaps into the rainbow with the children.

Shan continues to fight with the leprechauns eventually making it to the back room. There he finds the inheritance and takes it then he finds the spell that will turn him human. He then takes a page from his pocket that he took from the book of shadows. He knew it would erase all the memories of him from the other's minds. To them he would no longer exist. He reads the page and the banging on the door stops. He then draws a rainbow. Next he is seen he is kneeling by a grave.

"Papa, I am fulfilling your dream of being human. You always wanted to and I plan to carry out that dream. I met a lady Pa. you may know her mother." He leaves a note by his father's grave and draws a rainbow.

"Shan, your okay!"

"Course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? I got the spell and inheritance. Now lets get them to the local sheriffs office." He points to the children and then looks at Py's midsection. "Dear God, Py yer bleeding." At saying that She falls to the ground.

"Piper she just fell without warning. Oh god, it'll be all me fault if she doesn't make it."

"Calm down Shan, she'll be okay. Her mother will always see to that. Her wound just opened up that's all. At least you got your inheritance and spell as well as setting them kids free."

"She would have died for both me or them children!" Shan looks down at his feet. "Piper, I think I love her. I know it hasn't been long that I have known her but she and I are a match made in heaven. I love her and I'm not willing to let her go."

"Shan I can tell she loves you. In the short time she has smiled more than I have ever seen. I approve of the relationship. Are you going to use that spell?"

"I want to but now is just not the right time for it."

A doctor walks from the surgery room. "Are you Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes I am, is she going to be okay doctor?"

"She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. We managed to stop the bleeding and she'll be fine just as long as she doesn't move much. She's awake if you two want to see her. I think she'll be more comfortable at home so I think you better do that. Just don't let her move."

He slowly turns and walks off. Piper begins to walk to Py's room but is stopped by Shan.

"I have to use the restroom, but I'll be there soon tell 'er that."  
"I will." She turned and walks to the room.

"Hey Piper!"

"Py don't sit up you aren't allowed to move. You lost a lot of blood. Shan is here." Py smiles as Piper continues, "You love him a lot don't you?"

"I do, he is a wonderful sweet… man." At the pause Py's eyes get wide. Piper turns and sees a tall man with orange curly hair and a gold mustache.

"Yes I am a man Py and I love you very dearly!" Shan walks toward Py and then bends over her and kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5:A Christmas Story

I know this is the wrong time of year for this but I wrote all these stories earlier and I am just now posting them. Read and enjoy and please review!!

A Christmas Story

A Christmas Story

Paige and Phoebe enter Piper's house with a bundle of wrapped gifts. They see Py lying on the sofa reading a magazine, but on closer inspection is actually asleep.

"I just love this season." Phoebe gloats as she sets her bag down on the counter.

"Yea if you consider spending a bunch to get so little." Paige had a much smaller bag. "Is Py asleep?"

"No Py is not asleep. She's just not moving. Surprising huh?" Py turns her head as she spoke. "Here y'all are talking about Christmas shopping a week before hand and I haven't gotten anything for anybody. I can't move! It really is a downer!"

"Well just to see you get better is a good enough present for me." Phoebe turns toward Py and smiles. "I got what you wanted for Shan. It's a beautiful suit dark green with real nice dress shoes. He'll like it!"

The phone begins to ring, "I'm sure he will, thank you for getting it."

Phoebe then picks up the phone. "You two seem to really hit it off! It's for you."

Py takes the phone from Phoebe. "Hello"

"Pyra Halliwell, we got an offer on your house. I think you'll like it its two time over the asking price."

"You're kidding! What fool would do that?"

"Well one that wanted to remain anonymous."

"I definitely accept it. Thank you!" As Py hangs up the phone she throws her head back in great joy. "Yes I just sold that old house up the road!"

"Congratulation Py," Paige smiles "Now what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm almost healed so I'll be able to move by two days from now. I am going to go shopping!"

As the days passed Py lay still on the sofa. On Christmas Eve She was able to get up and go where she wanted.

"Py when did you get here?"

"I just got here Piper. I'm sorry I haven't been working very hard here lately. You know why."

"That's not a problem. Are you going shopping?"

"Yep, hopefully I can get everyone what they want. I mean I know what they want that's not hard to find out with telepathy." Py looks at the time, "but getting it is a whole other story, got to go bye!" Py runs out the door and heads to the store.

Just as she leaves the club through the front Shan enters through the back.

"I found the perfect one look at it Piper!" Shan opens the ring case to reveal a beautiful diamond.

"Oh my Shan she'll love it!"

"Great! It was the most expensive, but I got them down off it a little." Excited he moseys out leaving Piper by herself.

"Well ol' girl guess you are a lone again."

That night Py comes home really late with many packages. She places them under the tree. Then she hears the tiny patter of feet on the stairs. She looks to see all three of Piper's kids looking at her.

"Hi guys, I'm not Santa. He'll be here later. I promise. Did you leave him milk and cookies?"

Wyatt looks at his brother and sister, "No ma'am we didn't"

"Gee you don't want a lump of coal do you? Let's go make some." She takes Melinda by the hand and leads the three to the kitchen.

Piper wakes up hearing banging down stairs. She heads down the hall and is joined by Phoebe, Paige, and Shan. They walk to the kitchen and are shocked to see Py helping the three kids stir the cookie batter. She is enjoying the moment just as much as the kids. The four others stand at the door and watch in silence. Soon the children tire and they head up to bed. That's when Py is joined by the others in the clean up process.

In silence they clean the kitchen they then head upstairs and sleep until the kids wake them up early in the morning.

Piper says to her kids, "Santa must have really liked your cookies guys you all have a bunch of gifts!" They soon have everyone open and playing with them. They soon tire because of their night excursions. This leaves the adults to exchange gifts. Phoebe opens a brand new pen set as well as a few psychology book. Paige gets a lot of new clothes to replace the ones that have been destroyed by the demons. Piper gets a small gift but something she always wanted. A locket of Prue's picture. Shan slowly opens his suit and is glad to get it. He also gets a small puppy that is a Scottish terrier. But perhaps Py gets the biggest gift after all the others had opened theirs.

"What is that noise?" Py gets up and looks out the window. Out the window she sees her house being bulldozed to the ground. tears well in her eyes as she turns around. Shan holds up a piece of paper and holds it out to her.

"Py that house you sold was to me I bought it fer you and I plan to build you the one you always wanted. Phoebe found a sketch in yer books and I am modeling it after that." He hands the paperwork to her. She in return gives him a big hug. "And tonight I am taking you to the club. Piper is having a special night to night."

You're open on Christmas Piper?"

"No not really it's just for the two of you. That's why it's special."

"Well go get dressed lassie, we have no time to spare." Together she and Shan run up the stairs to get ready.

"Well, she is sure getting what she wanted!" Phoebe smiles and looks at her sisters.

"She deserves it; she has had so much happen to her! I mean her mother was taken from her even when she was little and Prue was alive. She is a real sweet girl. Just like Prue she is willing to save everyone." Piper looks at the open locket.

At the Club for the first time it is empty. Shan pulls out a chair at a table that is lit by a candle. There are also to covered platters.

"I got some steak for us, I hope you don't mind."

"No I love steak Shan. Thank you so much. I can't believe you were the anonymous guy that bought my house. Well, our house now. I mean you are the owner."

"No you are the owner just like you are the owner of my heart." Shan looks deep into her eyes. "Py my love has grown so deep for you in just a few short weeks. You are everything I have ever wanted and ever dreamed of. That is why I have an important question to ask you." Shan stood up and looked at her and kneeled. "Pyra Amelia Halliwell, you have stolen more than me heart you have stolen my life. I love you Py and therefore I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Py you'd make me the happiest man if you married me. So Py, Will you marry me?"

At Piper's a knock resonates on the door and she quickly answers it. As she does she is shocked to see her sister. Phoebe and Paige soon join her at the door and see Prue as well. She is not a spirit but is really ill. While the three stand stunned she falls into Piper's arms. Phoebe immediately calls 911 and gets an ambulance to come. They are soon at the hospital awaiting the answers to there questions.

"Shan, I never imagined you would ask me so soon. I wanted you to, I hoped you would. I love you Shan of course I will!" They embrace and kiss. However the best Christmas is soon to turn into the worst when Py receives the phone call from the hospital.


End file.
